Your love is it
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen play tag while in the RV. But things didn't turn up as they planned...  Please review...  Thank you...


Your love is it

I do not own Ben 10

The rust bucket was full of the sounds of Gwen's laughter as Ben chased her around the RV. One would think he's pissed at her but as a matter of fact they were playing tag. Their grandfather went shopping for groceries so they were alone in the RV and eventually got so bored, they decided to give it a shot

"Too fast for you doofus?" asked Gwen in an enjoyed tone

"Not for long Gwen…" Ben grinned from behind his teeth as reached for his watch on his hand

"Don't even think about cheating Ben or I'm telling Grandpa!"

"Okay. I have a better idea. I'll let you use your powers if you let me use mine. That way it would be an even match"

Gwen stared at him for a while and said

"You're on" and they both walked out of the RV to have more space to play tag. Ben reached for his wrist and slammed down the dial on the Omnitrix and was replaced by XLR8

"Hey no fair! XLR8 is your fastest alien!" said Gwen in protest

"Hey you agreed to this" said Ben as XLR8 with a devious grin

"Try and catch me" and the next thing Gwen knew he was off

Gwen wasn't going to give up. She said a spell she remembered from her spell book and flew forward really fast about two feet above the ground. Shortly afterwards she caught up with Ben and said

"Am I fast enough now Benjamin Tennyson?" she yelled at him from above his head and laughed. XLR8 looked up and was running even faster as Gwen flew faster as well until she passed him by about a hundred feet and made an emergency stop and landed on the ground to avoid crashing into a tree branch. She heard a loud beeping noise and saw a red flashing light from the corner of her eye coming right at her. She turned around and just before Ben crashed into her she casted a shield spell but was broken when Ben smashed into her which was right when he turned human again. Apparently the change in his body broke Gwen's shield. He knocked them both to the ground with him lying on top of her. When the dust cloud cleared up Gwen opened her eyes and was shocked to see Ben's eyes were right in front of hers and starring right into them. It took a few seconds for the two cousins to realize they were in accidental lip lock. When they did their eyes widened in shock but they were unable to break free as if they enjoyed it or there was some sort of magnetic force connecting them.

_"What did I just do?"_ Ben thought in his mind

_"This is supposed to be so gross to me but it isn't. Why? She is my cousin after all… but how can something this wrong feel so good? I was becoming nice to her lately and sometimes found her attractive but I tried to kick those thoughts out of my head. Now that I think about it she really is beautiful… and her laugh… oh how it makes me melt… I wish I will get a chance to kiss her like this again… I now realize that I love her more than just a cousin... I think now would be a good time to confess…" _he thought

_"Gwen Tennyson what do you think you are doing?" Gwen thought to herself in frustration_

_"Why are you kissing your cousin on the lips? He is kissing ME on the lips… but why am I not resisting? This wrong… we're cousins… cousins can't be together… but if this is so wrong why does it feel so good? I never knew his lips were soft. Recently he was nicer to me and so was I but I didn't think anything of it… even though I tried to suppress those thoughts that he's actually kinda cute and handsome sometimes… and his chest… oh… how I would like to be embraced in it once more…" _she thought in delight_ " it's only now that I realize that I love him more than just a cousin… and I think now would be a good time to confess"_

They both finished thinking these thoughts at the same time and when that happened' they closed their eyes in pleasure, even though the other didn't they know they both loved each other romantically. They thought they were just enjoying this unexpected moment

When they desperately had to breathe they separated their lips from each other and Ben got off Gwen and sat down on the ground next to her as she sat up. They stared at each other's blushed faces and were breathing heavily

"I think we're both 'it'" said Gwen

Ben smiled and said

"No. our love is 'it'?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen

"I mean that I love you Gwen. More than just a cousin" said Ben

All Gwen did was smile

"Do you love ME?" he asked

Gwen just smiled again and said

"I'll tell you after you kiss me…" they both smiled due to her remark as Ben buried his face into hers and put his hands around her neck as she did the same and they found themselves making out on the grass in the forest clearing they were in in a background of a beautiful sunset. They both had their wishes granted. Gwen's chest was embraced with Ben's and he got to kiss her again… little did they know that they would have these wishes granted many times in the future because they were meant for each other and would get married and have a very happy family and a bunch of very happy and healthy children of their own in the future…

and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after… yeah

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you….


End file.
